Mobility management in wireless networks involves the assigning and controlling of wireless links for mobile device connection to the wireless networks. Mobility management functions in the wireless networks may, among other functions, determine when link transfers from a mobile device, between wireless access interfaces, need to occur, and coordinate such link transfers. The link transfers may be called “hand offs,” and the performed functions may be called “hand off management.” Mobility management in wireless networks, such as, for example, current Fourth Generation (4G) and 4.5G wireless networks, and proposed Next Generation wireless networks (e.g., Fifth Generation (5G)), typically contain two components: location management and handoff management. The location management function tracks the attachment points of mobile devices between consecutive communications. The handoff management function maintains a mobile device's connection as the mobile device moves and changes its access point to the wireless network.